Unexpected
by BloodiedAngle21
Summary: Kagome learns something about her father and her mother; and now she has to deal with a stoic taiyoukai along with her miko powers mixing with demon powers in her body. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Deep Forest**_

_I do not own InuYasha, no matter how much I really really want to._

Ever since Kikyou joined the group, Kagome took to the back burner of the group, no longer traveling up by InuYasha, but behind him with Sango, Miroku, and her adopted son Shippo and Kilala. She ignored the daggers the dead woman was always shooting at her with her expressionless eyes. No longer travling with her giant yellow backpack made it so much easier for her to move and respond to danger alot more fast, and she also doned a fighting kimono.

During the years travling for the jewel shards paid off in the end, she was more in tuned with her reiki, as well as a wide variety of weapons thanks to Sango, Miroku, and Kaede's help. When InuYasha disappeared to fetch Kikyou, Kagome had used Kilala to go see Totosai, the demon sword welder. to fashion her a sword and four daggers that she kept concealed at all times. Kagome was no longer the clumsy, navie, worthless girl she was three years ago when she fell down the well. No, she was far from it; now her powers by passed Kikyou's, Kaede's, and she was now side by side with the legendary Miko Midoriko. In fact, she was another one that trained Kagome, but in dreams, in visions, and in life.

"Hurry up back there!" InuYasha yelled over his shoulder at his pack. Miroku and Sango gave each other side glances, ever since Kikyou joined he was like a slave driver, only stopping when Kikyou spoke up about how it wouldn't do them any good to keep on when there was no danger of a demon anywhere close to them. Kagome sat her adopted son on her shoulder and shifted her katana on her left hip, along with the slim but sterdy messanger bag she now toted along with her.

Some how, Kagome had graduated from high school, even with her low attendace rate and her low grades, but with the two weeks she had in her time to catch up with her studies and the pre tests that she took to prepare herself, Kagome had come sixth in her class. Which again surprised her. Sighing along with her friends who she concedered her family, Kagome moved closer to Sango, signing her friend a message in sign langauge.

_"He's such a jerk isn't he?" _ Kagome signed to her friends. Sango giggled lightly and signed back.

"_Yeah, especially now with Kikyou around. He's strutting around like a cock does around his hen house." _the girls burst out with gail laughter which had InuYasha whirling around in aggitation.

"What's so funny whenches?" he snarled lowly. His ears twitched on top of his head and his eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of gold.

"Just how ironic all this seems that's all." Sango shrugged her shoulder and that made Kagome want to laugh even more. InuYasha glared at them and turned around to continue the long walk again.

As soon as the sun was beginning to set, the group had settled down to set up their camp.

"Oi! Bitch, get dinner started I'm hungry!" InuYasha yelled over his shoulder at Kagome.

"I don't think Kikyou would appreciate you calling her a bitch InuYasha." Kagome lifted her eye brow in amusement at her insult towards the both of them. InuYasha took a step towards her with his hands clenched tightly to his sides.

"What was that bitch?" InuYasha hissed out between his clenched teeth.

Kagome relaxed her body and her hand touched the hilt on her Katana.

"Kikyou is your bitch now InuYasha., you're not my alpha or my beta. You are not the one who rules over this group. An alpha cares for his pack, provides for his back, tends to the injured in his pack. An alpha does not degrade his pack, does not slave drive his pack, INJURE his pack. As far as I am concerned, you are no more an alpha than Kikyou is alive." Kagome spoke lazily and calmly to him. InuYasha stompped towards Kagome, his honeyed toned eyes bleeding red. This bitch was challenging his role as alpha of his pack, and she needed to be put in her place.

"**You will know your place bitch!" **the demonic blood snarled dangerously at her. Kagome didn't stand down. She knew that how she spoke to him, the demon in InuYasha's blood would take it as a challenge for his leadership. It was a punch to the ego, and not only because she was more of an alpha then he, but because she was female and challenging his right at alpha of the pack.

"And my place is NOT under you InuYasha." Kagome hissed, she would not summit to him. She wasn't going to let him abuse this group anymore.

Before InuYasha took a swipe at her, Kikyou grabbed him around the waist and kissed his neck. Her emotionless eyes boring into Kagome's,

"You're upsetting my mate for no reason. Be careful or I will tear out the rest of my soul that resides in that whorish body of yours." Kikyou lifted her index finger and her middle finger, holding them up to her face, she began muttering an incantation to try to pull out Kagome's soul. Kagome smirked when nothing happened.

"You're wrong on that one, the soul that's in this body? It's mine. Your's is in Hell Kikyou. Because you lost your purity and your soul when you harbored hate and disgust against InuYasha when he didn't do anything against you. That soul that's in your body? It's mine, not yours. If anything, I'm letting you live." with that Kagome left the camp site and went to the river side.

Three weeks went by after that night, the only jewel shards that they needed now were Naraku's. Kagome some how managed to pull Kohaku's out of his back with out damaging him or his soul, and managed to save his life. Sango was eternaly grateful to her sister/friend. And Shippo, Kilala, and Kohaku became great friends in the short time period that they had traveled together.

The battle with Naraku was soon to come, and everthing knew it. Bird songs stopped, forest animals were silent, even the weather was dark and dreary. They began to run into more of his incarnations, and more of his goons. No longer the back burner of the group, Kagome was up front in the action, her miko Katana burning through demons faster then Tetsiga being weilded by InuYasha. Miroku's windtunnle was beinning to grow more wide, so he was stuck using his staff to banashi most of the demons.

Kagome knew the allies of their group were growing, with the northern wolves, Sesshomaru and his western guards, and their own rag-tag group of their own banded together. Kagome also had Midoriko's spirit to fight with her.

The group had stopped for a break, and Kagome went off to find a hot springs she knew was just shortly away from their campsite. Even with her trained and honed powers, she was unpreparied for the pain and betrayal she was about to endure.

It came out of now where, first it was arrows tearing into her flesh from behind, then it was jagged blades streaking across her back and chest. Kagome stumbled against a tree, using the strong pine tree for support her haggered body. Blood dripped seemingly everywhere. She shakily drew her katana to face her attackers. Eyes narrowing, Kagome stared at Kikyou and InuYasha.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she screeched at them. Kikyou let a wicked,. evil smile grace her face.

"If I can't tear your soul out of you, we will just have to do it the old fashion way." Kikyou nodded at InuYasha who advanced on her without hesitation. Kagome lifted her katana weakly, her tendons in her arms were ripped and her muscles screamed in pain, but she didn't drop her sword. InuYasha approached her, slammed her against the tree, and heled her tightly by the throat.

Kagome's mind screamed at her to purify him, to end the pain that he was inflicted on her. But her body wouldn't buldge, cursing herself for all the hard work and training over the years she had put herself through. She swore she wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her again. She would not be weak. She would not bow to anyone. She was not weak. She WOULD NOT BOW!

Those two scentances became mantras to her through her harsh training, through the hardship of InuYasha's harsh words and abusive comments. She lifted her hand with her palm facing out wards, causing InuYasha to squeeze tighter. But that didn't stop her from shooting a thin line of reiki towards not him, but Kikyou.

"What are you...no! NOO!" Kikyou gasped as a blazing pink and blue light engolfed her. Kagome's soul was slowly being pulled out of her, and back into her own body. Kagome felt the aching of her soul being mended back together. She gasped when InuYasha released her and ran towrds his dead mate. Whirling back to Kagome, his hand reached towards his fang.

Kagome watched Kikyou's body begin to crumble like an old pot, pieces of her face, arms, legs, and torso flaking off of her in chunks. Sagging against the tree she used to hold her weight up right, she sat down hard on the ground. Looking up at the engraged inu-hanyou, she smiled up sadly at him.

"Who will you be the alpha of now InuYasha? Not me, certainly not me..." Kagome saw black spots dance in front of her eyes, and soon she was swallowed up by blackness. She felt him move away from her, sorrow whirling around in his aura along with anguish and anger. Slumbed against the tree, her last thought was that she hopped that her friends where going to be ok with out her for the ngiht, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to move until her reiki had healed her enought to be able to stand on her own.

The sun woke her what seemed like the next morning, but glancing down at her watch, she noted that it had not only been one day, but three. She was knocked out cold for three days? A screech filled the air, and Kagome was up on her feet and running towards the sound of a girl screaming bloody murder. By the sound of it, the girl was young, and by the stench of it, there was a boar demon near her. Running full out now, Kagome burst into a clearing and saw one of the biggest demons that she had ever seen in her time here in the feudal era.

Noting that she was right about the girl, who was more like just a child, no older than her son Shippo actually. Pulling out her katana, Kagome filled the blade with her reiki a nd flung herself towards the demon. Jumping up on its back, Kagome brought her sword down between the boar's collar bone, and its throat. Rearing back its head, one of the boar's tusts nearly impaled her shoulder blade, but only mannaged to rake it painfully into her arm. Kagome snarled at the beast and gently but firmly put her sword to it's throat, used her free palm to grip the blade on the flat side, and she used the boar's back as momentum, slicing through the beast's thick coat and snewy muscles, cleaving the head clean from its shoulders.

Jumping off of the boar demon, Kagome stared at it for a moment before returning her attention back to the young girl that had hidden behind a tree. Taking in the orange yukata and the side ways pony tail, she realized that this child was Sesshomaru's ward. Meaning that the green toad/imp demon had failed in protecting the child. Looking not to far to the east, she saw the little demon himself stumbling with the two headed dragon's reins in his hands.

"Rin, Rin, it's okay now. You're safe." Kagome collapsed to her knees and put her sword away, wincing when she realized the boar demon had managed to land some blows. A dislocated shoulder and a few cracked ribs. Not to mention the wounds that were still bleeding from InuYasha and Kikyou's faild attempt of trying to kill her. Rin ran over to Kagome, and not long before she was stopped at her side, an overwhelming youkai presence was there3. Kagome couldn't muster the strength to call on her miko reiki to protect her and the child, but she was able to catch a glimps at the stoic taiyoukai standing above her. Giving into the darkness she felt tugging her into, she heard Rin pleading for the taiyoukai to take her back to the palace in the west for her to heal, the taiyoukai hn'd at the child. Kagome felt her body being gently picked up by the waist and then being weightlessly carried after that. Then, nothing.

Sesshomaru grimanced inwardly as he sat in his study, it had been four days since they picked up his half brother's miko. And she had been in and out of consciousness, some times her miko powers flaring dangerously, and some times she would just thrash on the gurney cot she laid on. How soft had he got in his years? Yet another human inside of his home, his domain. Reviving one human, and giving healing to another. His half brother's wench no less! Huffing silently, he lifted the latest report from the healers. Seems like they had found how the miko had recieved so many wounds.

'So it would seem that InuYasha and that dead clay pot had done this to her. ' he read over the report and found that the miko in question was now awake and there were some kinds of changes to her body that she was freaking over about. Getting up off of his seat, Sesshomaru threw the scroll on the desk and headed towards the healer's wing. He would make arrangements for a room to be prepared for the miko, being that she was his guest he would have to play the nice host. Even if he hated being a host to any one.

Sesshomaru head the screams even on the second floor of his home, and he scowled mentally at the woman for being so damn loud. He quicked his pace and he entered the room. Closing the door behind him with an snap, he went to the healer.

"What is she screaming about?" he asked coolly, making his annoyance known. The healer clicked her tounge and shook her head.

"She just started thrashing around again. The wounds on her back, arms, legs, and abdomen healed the first day she was asleep, but then the claws appeared, then the markings, and then the youkai aura came. I think it's because her reiki is trying to fight off the youkai presence in her." The healer tapped her chin and then went to mix and herb to calm Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at the miko and saw the healer was right. Some how, Kagome was being tossed into a painful transformation of a demon, and her miko powers were trying to purify it. Making it twice as painful.


	2. House of the East

_A young girl of five clung to her father, pitch black short hair clung to her chubby cheeks as sobbed uncontrollably. Her nails clinging to his haori as he peeled her off of him and raised her high into the air._

_ "Don't send me away daddy! I promise I will be good!" the young girl cried as she looked down at her father with wide eyes. Her father nuzzled her cheek with his nose, his own tears falling freely._

_ "Your mom will protect you my koi, one day you will come home, and this danger will be long past. Then you will rule the East as the rightful heir." her father walked over to a young woman who stood by the bone eater's well, her long hair bellowing in the wing, her chocolate eyes shining with unshed tears. She was going to be strong for her baby, and for her mate._

_ "My koi, my little Kagome. You will know when it is time to return home, to the House of the Sun." her father kissed her on the head were her birthmark was a blazing deep red sun with yellow rays shooting out from every side of the circumfrance of the cirlce. Placing her into her mother's arms, Kagome watched her father kiss her mother one last time before taking off into the sky. Her melted chocolate eyes staring longingly after her father. _

_ Gathering up her daughter in her arms, Aoioshi jumped down the well, her tears looking like frozen diamonds falling behind her deceanding body. She knew that her mate was not going to live past this day, but her heart was with him, and their daughter was going to be safe in the future with her grandfather to protect her. _

Kagome shot straight out of bed, nearly face planting on the ground as her feet tangled around her nighttime yukata and the blankets. It had nearly been a week since she had woken up the last time, and ever since then she had been plauged with dreams of her father and mother. Her mother had been to the feudal era before? Why hadn't she ever told her before? Reaching a tender finger to her forehead, she went to the bathing area in her room. There on her forehead, was an blazing red orb with yellow rays just like in her dream. Her father had called it the Palace of the Sun, she would have to ask Sesshomaru about it today when she went to write another message for her friends and adopted son.

She missed them all dearly, and she had requested if it was ok if Sesshomaru would allow them to build a small home on the outskirts of the palace walls so they would be able to see her daily before and after her training with the guards of Sesshomaru's palace. They were called the Dogs of the Moon, even though their demonic heritage spreaded to every kind of demon. She trained with a new breed every day, today her friends were going to show up on the training grounds to over see her. Sadly enough, Miroku told her that InuYasha was going to accompany them over to the west and that she should be ready for him to try to drag her back with him.

Going to her wardrobe, Kagome pulled out her training outfit, its make looked just like Sango's battle outfit, but unlike her's Kagome's was a bloody red with silver plating supportining the House of the West's emblem on the back left shoulder blade to show her allegance to the House.

Leaving her room, Kagome didn't feel the taiyoukai's presence before she nearly slammed headlong into his chest.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome stumbled backwards and rubbed the back of her head sheppishly.

"Hn. It would seem your friends were spotted on the boarder line of the northern lands and the west. They will arrive shortly before your afternoon training session." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked down the grand stair case that seemed to never end when you were falling down them. Which Kagome did trying to rush to her morning training without being late. Showing up supporting new bruises to add to old ones, the snake demon snickered at her as she limped into the dojo.

"And what are you doing this morning m'Lord." Kagome placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, looking to the untrained eye like one of Sesshomaru's guards. Sesshomaru wanted to smile at the miko's every morning question when she knew perfectly well what he did every morning.

"I have many documents that I must see too, along with room arrangements for the other onnas that seem to want to intrude on my personal space. And I have to do my rounds with general to see how the recruits are coming." he found that he could speak freely to the young woman next to him, her scent calmed him, and her aura was almost as overwhelming as his own.

"I shall accompany you today, I have a few hours to spend before training, and Rin is too busy getting toys ready for her new play friend coming today. Though she wishes for me to take her to the moonflower valley tonight, if that is okay with you m'lord." Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru as they walked to his study.

Pausing at the door, she waited for him to enter before her and then sat acrossed from him. Watching him leaf through all the scrolls to see which ones needed his attention now and which ones he could put off till the end of the night. Kagome read most of them upside down and then looked over at the piles of scrolls that were tossed around him, frowning to herself, she got up and started sorting through the scrolls. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and stared at her as she moved quickly through the selves, placing each scroll neatly into its cubby and then when she was done ten minutes later she sat back down.

Noticing his staring, she lifted her eye brow at him. "What?" she wondered outloud. "It was bothering me. Takes less time putting them up when your done then throwing them onto the floor." she muttered under her breath. Sesshomaru didn't utter a word as he turned back to his work. It seems this miko-youkai was more useful then he thought at first.

An hour later, all the scrolls were done, sent out via messanger or Kagome, and placed back into the cubby holes in the towering shelves that took up every inch of the walls. As soon as Kagome went to get up from her seat on the cushion, a servant knocked gently on the door before entering with a tray of tea and sweets. Kagome scrunched up her face as the smells assulted her, feeling it was rude to pinch her nose, she breathed through her teeth till she was use to the scents.

"Sesshomaru-sama, if I may be so bold to ask something of you?" Kagome watched the servant move to pour the tea, but Kagome waved her away and did it herself. Sesshomaru didn't think of the movement until his beast rumbled within his cage. Stirring slightly, the beast brushed his cage with a jolt of youkai.

_**'**__**Knows her place, knows to serve her alpha. Possible mate.' **_ his beast rumbled deeply in the old inu-tongue. Sesshomaru scowlded mentally at his beast before pushing it further into his mind.

"Proceed." he said as she placed his cup and a small plate of the assorted treats in front of him.

"Do you know of the House of the Sun?" she sat back with her own cup of tea. Sesshomaru quirked an eye brow at her question. Not many people know the true names of the lands that they preside in. The West is the Moon, East is the Sun, the North the Star, and the South is the Earth. All of which the earth in four corners, like the days of the birth of the world that they resisded on.

"I do miko, the East too was ruled by an Inu-Daiyoukai like my father was. He and the late lord of the East were close friends. Almost litter brothers." Sesshomaru told her.

"Do you have any scrolls on the late lord and the Eastern lands?" she asked him. He nodded and stood up, she followed him and the walked silently to the library down the hall from his study. Leading her towards the very back of the masive library, He pulled several scrolls from their cubbies and handed them to her.

"This Sesshomaru must go to the training grounds now, you may stay here until your training starts, you will be put up against a rather large bear demon today. This Sesshomaru will be overlooking it along with your onna friends and the kit." he turned to leave but Kagome followed him with the scrolls placed in a pouch on her right hip were she usually kept kunai's or shurikens.

"I told you I was going to accompany you Sesshomaru-sama. And that is what I'm going to do." Kagome said lightly as she followed him through the mazes of his hallways and stair cases, instead of going out the front doors, they walked through the southern doors of the palace and walked past the guard house.

Coming to a stop on the training grounds, Kagome walked a few steps behind Sesshomaru and a little to his right. Guards and recruits stood in three straight lines, one behind the other. His captins and his general stood infront of the recruits.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we were just about to begin with some light sparring, and it would seem like we are graced with Lady Kagome today too, do you not have training of your own today young one?" the general smiled broadly at Kagome. She nodded with a large smile of her own. General Hirotoshi was an nice inu-youkai, she had spent many nights with him in the dojo, honning her youkai and her miko powers. She soon found out that they worked very similar to each other, a little bit of concentration here and there and she was able to summon both at the same time or either one of them seperatly.

"This Sesshomaru came to inspect the recruits, and would like to see how they deal with combat." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes lightly into slits at the elder dog demon. He had taken to Kagome too much for his liking. She was, after all, under his protection.

Hirotoshi smiled again, a fang showing slightly at the corner of his mouth. Turning to the captin's of each group they were paired up, with one short, Kagome said she would spare with the young demon.

"If Lord Sesshomaru says its alright, then I suppose a warm up wont hurt you." Hirotoshi nodded approvingly at the young woman. Sesshomaru tilted his head in his acceptance. He has yet seen the miko in training, so this would be good to assess how the guards have been teaching her.

Kagome went over to her partner and allowed her youkai to take over, and laid her miko powers dormant inside of her mind. Now was gone the human looking miko and the woman that stood in her place looked almost unearthy. Her skin seemed to glow underneath her skin, like the sun itself was stuck under its fleshy prison. Her raven hair now shimmered with thick gold streaks braiding into it. Startling summer blue eyes replaced her melted chocolate ones, and silver designs etched themselves along her arms, legs, neck, and cheeks, and they too seemed to dance along her skin like the heat waves off of the sun. And donning her forehead was a red orb with blazing yellow rays.

The demon before her nearly stumbled back from the force of her youkai but he stood tall and readied himself in his stance. Kagome did the same, right leg behind her left, upper body slightly turned, and her arms relaxed at her sides. Waiting on the order to start, the recruits stood ready.

"Begin." Sesshomaru barked out over the yard. His eyes scanned the others quickly, noting things here and there. He was pleased with the recruits his military had found. Eyes stopping at the miko and the demon that was her partner, he found that she moved almost as quickly as he did, blows being blocked with easy grace, and each blow delivered with smooth efficancy that he was actually surprised. Yet, the think that surprised him the most, was her marking of heritage on her forehead. The marking of the House of the East. It would seem that Daiyoukai Rakuski had an heir after all...


End file.
